A Chance At Love
by FoxfaceAnimeLover
Summary: Tohru and Momiji are finally together! But since Momiji is the only one other than Akito's favorite to be curse free, can he be with Tohru truely? Or will Akito find out and put an end to their love? M for lemon and bloody violence later on So much fun!


**Okay, so a lot of my friends who like Fruits Basket read my Haru/Tohru lemon. One of them gave me the idea to write a nice story between Tohru and Momiji. I completely agree and have decided to write it! :D Mostly because in my mind, Tohru and Momiji would have been the best couple in existence! They're just so cute that it's... it's beautiful! *cries from the amazing cuteness!* Well, I hope you all like it. Make sure to review because I love the feedback. It helps me a lot :) Please don't be too harsh, though. I can be like Tamaki from Host Club at times 0.0 WARNING! There will be lemon in the later on chapters and also a bit of OOC (out of character for people who don't know what OOC means) Just so you know :P**

* * *

><p>"Tohru, do you know what's up with Momiji?" Kyo asked.<br>"What do you mean?" Tohru tilted her head to the side.  
>"He's been acting weird lately. Haru came over the other day, and Momiji just stayed home. Haru even said Momiji was completely fine. Just saying, Momiji is always glad to come over because he likes to see you. I don't know, it was just strange."<br>Yes, that is strange, Tohru thought. Momiji always came over to hang out with Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. If he wasn't talking to Haru or Tohru, then he was cutely upsetting Kyo. Maybe she should try calling him later. For all she knew, Momiji might be depressed about his mother and sister again. Just a few days ago, Momiji told everyone it was his little sister, Momo's, birthday, but he couldn't go see her. Tohru was sure that was the reason for his recent behavior.  
>"I'll try my best to find out what's wrong," Tohru smiled.<br>"Just don't get too crazy about it, alright? If Momiji is feeling bad, I don't wanna have to deal with both of you being completely depressed," Kyo's voice showed a little annoyance.  
>"I promise!"<p>

* * *

><p>That night, after Tohru made dinner and finished cleaning, she called Momiji. Or attempted... She had never tried to call him before this and it was proving to be a bit difficult. So Tohru called the first person she could remember the number of. Hatori.<br>"Hello?" Hatori asked politely.  
>"Um... Hello, Hatori. I'm sorry to bother you, but could you give me Momiji's number? I can't quite remember it right now and..."<br>"It's fine Tohru. If this is about his strange behavior then I'm glad you're trying to call him. Out of anyone, I think he'd talk to you about anything."

* * *

><p>Tohru quickly punched in Momiji's number and it began to ring. It didn't ring more than three times before Momiji answered.<br>"Hello!" He sounded a lot like his usual self.  
>"Hello, Momiji."<br>"TOHRUUUU! I thought it was Shigure. He called earlier."  
>"Oh, well I was wondering if you'd like to come over for a few. I know it's a bit late and all, but it'd only be for a little while," Tohru explained.<br>"Of course! I'll be there in a few!"  
>"Wait, I'll wait for you outside. I need to talk to you about something important and if the others see you, then I'll never be able to."<br>"Ok! See ya soon," he then hung up.  
>Momiji quickly put on his shoes and started skipping to Shigure's house. Tohru was right outside waiting for him. He decided to play a prank on her, so he snuck around until he was behind her.<br>"Hi, Tohru!"  
>Tohru shrieked and almost fell. She regained her balance before then, though. Momiji was smiling at her, so she couldn't help but smile back. She motioned for him to follow her to the back of the house. They both sat on the edge.<br>"So what did you want to talk to me about, Tohru?"  
>"Well, it seems like a lot of people are concerned about how you've been acting lately... Kyo brought it up today about how you didn't want to come over, and even Hatori asked me to talk to you about it. Is there anything wrong?" Tohru asked.<br>Momiji looked a bit uncomfortable now. Tohru was beggining to believe it wasn't about his sister. If it had been, then Momiji would have told her about it already. He just looked out into the forest that surrounded the house. Tohru noticed that even though his personality was the same, he looked more his age now. Not like a middle school student anymore, which was good. She saw a bit more maturity in him now. Even though he didn't show it very often. But now he didn't fit in the same catagory as Kisa and Hiro did on cuteness.  
>"Well... You won't get mad? You promise?" Momiji looked straight into Tohru's eyes.<br>"Y-y-yes. I promise, Momiji, that I won't be mad no matter what," Tohru smiled for good measure.  
>Momiji still looked uncomfortable, but he was going to tell her this time. "Tohru, I like you."<br>"I like you too, Momiji," Tohru smiled.  
>"No, not like that. I mean that I really like you, Tohru. You make me happy... I've been acting weird because I was nervous to be around you and these thoughts were clouding my mind."<br>Tohru realized what he meant now. She didn't really know what to say. She couldn't say that she didn't like Momiji as well. She had feelings for him, even if she hadn't noticed them until now. That was mainly because of the feelings that she had for Kyo had taken over.  
>"Mo-Momiji... I like you too. It's just I don't know... This is strange for me-"<br>She had barely finished her sentence before Momiji's lips were on hers. His kiss was gentle and strangely more adult like than anything she would expect from Momiji. It wasn't that she thought of him as a child, it was just that she always saw him in his "younger" look. Back before his curse had broken (This is after Momiji's curse has broken, but not the others!). Tohru thought it ended too soon, but Momiji kissed her once more and then looked at her. His face was lit up with happiness. So much so, that Tohru felt happy as well. They both smiled at each other. But Momiji's face twisted up in fear.  
>"This is dangerous, Tohru," he said.<br>"I thought..."  
>"Tohru, I want to be with you. I swear I do, but we have to keep it a secret! If Akito finds out... My curse was broken, so he's been watching me more closely. Akito hates you, Tohru. If he found out... We were together, then he would do anything he could to tear us apart. You heard what he did to Hatori and Kana, Kisa and Hiro, and Haru and Rin. He hurt all of them," Momiji sounded scared and frantic.<br>"I agree. The good thing is that Akito doesn't have hold of you anymore, Momiji. We'll figure this out, I promise."

* * *

><p>Well there's the first chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. But you never know. I have two other neglected stories, but I really want to work on this one the most because it's a pairing of my favorite wish-they-would-happen couple. So yeah. Please review! Remember, if you're too harsh I may be like Tamaki from Host Club. But I do like honest feedback. I'll take it all into consideration. What I mean by harsh is when they're like "this sucks" or "stop writing this because it's the worst story ever" Feedback is good. Not hate :P Let's all be loving and puke rainbows and such. Haha well I hoped you liked the first chapter! :D Also I like getting ideas for other stories, so if you have any, but don't think you can write them up then PM me and I'll try and will give all credit to you of course 3<p> 


End file.
